


压力暴食症 Stress Eating

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>老爷焦虑性暴食阿福好担心。而迪克好饿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	压力暴食症 Stress Eating

**Author's Note:**

> 算是按照自己的想法填补上了1，迪克死后阿福的看法；2，达米安复活后对迪克死亡的看法；3，杰森死后迪克的看法和4，迪克失联八天布鲁斯看法这四个被N52强行遗忘的空洞。  
> 发生在格雷森刚开始不久的时候，布鲁斯还没有失忆。

Part 1

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。他知道最近发生了太多事情。他知道某种程度上的痛苦和悲伤可以将一个人——将一个男人，一个具有超越常人的顽强毅力和决断力的男人，逼迫到什么样的地步。他可以向亲爱的莎士比亚发誓，即使他亲眼看着长大的主人因为最近发生的事情而无缘无故地对着他大发脾气，或是砸坏东西，把他精心准备的晚餐留在盘子中变冷而绝不动一口，他也不会有任何超出怜悯之外的责备或是不满。更何况他自己也并没有什么好心情，他非常理解年轻的主人正经历着怎样的心魔地狱，尽管他确信他并不能真的知道布鲁斯老爷的真实想法，也不可能体会到他所经历的痛苦的万一。但他知道这几个星期对于布鲁斯老爷来说意味着什么。那个从异世界穿越而来的蹩脚冒牌货“犯罪辛迪加”控制了整个世界，把地狱释放入凡间，并且，在一切结束之后，那个他们所钟爱并为之奋斗的世界也似乎随之远去了。

那场磨难中，理查德·格雷森——他年轻的迪克少爷， **夜翼** ——被恶魔囚禁和施虐，被面向整个世界以及环绕他们永恒邪恶的领袖而站立的恶人们摘下了面具。保护这个年轻人的秘密身份不再存在，接着，在令人无法忍受的48小时后，当他的布鲁斯老爷从战斗中归来之后，一个更糟糕的消息传遍了整个世界：理查德·格雷森 **死了** 。毫无荣誉地被人扼住气管，死在心率炸弹之中，为了保护他所爱的一切而牺牲了自己。

而这距离达米安少爷的死才仅仅过去了几个月。

布鲁斯老爷没有多说什么。“ **迪克从不是个男孩。** ”他只是这样武断而坚决地告诉他。仿佛这样便能解释他们之所以不该为此痛哭或是一蹶不振的理由。迪克从不是个男孩。当蝙蝠侠第一次在人群中看到那个哭泣的男孩的时候，他看到的从不是一个男孩。 **他看到了自己。** 而现在，他是否依然能看到自己？当蝙蝠侠经过展示柜里空荡荡的夜翼制服时，他是否能从其中看到自己惊鸿一现的身影，就像当他离去的时候迪克少爷站在展示柜前，从蝙蝠侠制服中看见自己的倒影？蝙蝠洞中寂静无声，仿佛有一只蝙蝠振翅从洞外飞来，把这个噩耗告知它所有的邻居，接着整个洞穴便沉入长久的肃穆，为了一个英雄的逝去，为了一个传奇的终结，为了一个 **蝙蝠侠** 的死。

布鲁斯老爷没有多说什么。布鲁斯老爷从犯罪辛迪加那里回来的那天，蝙蝠洞因为技术故障短暂地关闭了一段时间。当升降梯重新恢复工作的时候，他被自己眼前的景象吓坏了。他叫起了上帝的名字，赶忙抹去肿痛的双眼中残存的眼泪，冲进那个一片狼藉仿佛有龙卷风经过的一般的地下洞穴，试图寻找自己的主人。

而布鲁斯老爷坐在电脑面前，已经开始了今晚的工作。“我把一切都修好了。”布鲁斯老爷头也没有回地这样告诉他，“ **一切都会好的** ，阿尔弗雷德。”

他们身后是倒塌的栈桥，依然在燃烧的蝙蝠车和爆炸后一片狼藉的停车平台。巨大的机械恐龙断了手臂，小丑牌盖在黄铜硬币上。布鲁斯老爷根本没有回头。他只是一遍又一遍地重复着那句“一切都会好的，阿尔弗雷德。”

噢布鲁斯老爷。

他记得，当杰森少爷牺牲的时候，布鲁斯老爷也同样没有多说什么。他一向不是个擅长言辞的人，更是极少坦诚地将内心所感告知他人。蝙蝠侠整夜整夜地外出巡逻，甚至白天也不回洞穴休息。他相信他的老爷在一周里都没有合过眼，尽管这一周里他根本没能见到男人几次。精神的重压从未让布鲁斯老爷妥协，对自我的摧残和殉道式的献身也没有让他丢失性命，但有什么东西消失了，有什么东西被从蝙蝠侠胸腔中夺去了——直到迪克少爷出现在门前的台阶上。那个年轻的男人没有打伞，就这样站在瓢泼大雨中，眼中满含的悲痛和雨水一同从流动的蓝色中溢出。“嗨，阿福。”他说，给了他一个巨大的令人窒息的拥抱，让他一瞬间也变得浑身湿透起来，“他在哪里？上帝，他为什么该死的没有告诉我？”

他不知道那一晚迪克少爷和布鲁斯老爷在蝙蝠洞里争吵了什么。他们花费了整整一个晚上来朝彼此大吼大叫，甚至动手动脚。当然也有委婉而诗意的部分，或是罕见的坦诚和彼此抚慰。当他们终于重新从古董钟背后回到大宅中享用早餐时，他们看起来像是和一群恶棍狠狠打过一架，并且，蝙蝠洞也遭了秧。他花了一个星期才勉强把它收拾回原来的样子。

之后迪克少爷便在大宅里住下了。布鲁斯老爷对此没有发表意见，仅仅是在迪克少爷宣布这一消息的时候透过咖啡杯冷哼了一声。自从成年后迪克少爷便离开了庄园，这还是他第一次回家暂住——也许是久居。无论如何，阿尔弗雷德为他收拾出了他的房间，还有他那些旧衣服——尽管迪克少爷已经带上了他的夜翼制服。

一天晚上他堵住了那个穿着花哨迪斯科风格V领制服的年轻人，向他展示了自己新设计的，更加低调防弹且保暖夜翼制服。“谢了，阿尔弗雷德！”年轻人欢呼雀跃地换上了那件红黑配色的紧身衣，而他暗自叹了口气。就算迪克少爷成年后布鲁斯老爷没法再把对制服的意见说出口，他也得为家族的时尚品味把把关。

从其他人口中他听说到，在夜翼改头换面回到哥谭的那一个月里，每当黎明到来时，蝙蝠侠总能遇到一个难缠的家伙。那个家伙想方设法地打搅他，阻拦他，试图把他拐回家休息。而那个难缠的家伙最终胜利了。就在那一个月里布鲁斯老爷渐渐地回复了正常，不再折磨自己和一切阻挡在他正义征途上的障碍。

然后是达米安少爷的离去。当他以为布鲁斯老爷永远不会从那个虚拟现实中无限同时令人绝望的可能性中得到解脱的时候，当他所有的劝慰和责备都失去效用的时候，迪克少爷出现了。当这位同样沉浸在悲痛中，双眼红肿的年轻人看到布鲁斯老爷头戴头盔的时候，他甚至罕见地什么也没有多说。他只是坐到了布鲁斯老爷的身边，然后也戴上了头盔。

他们在虚拟现实中肩并肩，一起救回了 **他们的** 罗宾。

他不敢想象。他无法想象，如果有一天，布鲁斯老爷失去了迪克少爷，这会是如何毁灭性的灾难。

而无论他如何祈祷，这件事终于还是发生了。

他做好了一切最坏的准备。他准备迎接一个黑暗的，令人战栗的蝙蝠侠。他准备迎接一个自我折磨的男人，一个需要他呵责和劝慰的迷失的灵魂。他战战兢兢，在悲痛中防备着一切更糟糕的情况。因此，当他发现这几个星期里，布鲁斯老爷其实并未真的表现出任何痛苦重压之下的情绪失常时，他在震惊之余难免开始担忧起来。

出了什么问题？阿尔弗雷德谨慎地寻找着一切可能的机会观察布鲁斯老爷的表情。然而他什么也没有得到。即使他看着这张脸从男孩变成男人，即使他了解主人的每一个细微的表情所代表的含义，他依然无法从这张毫无破绽的扑克脸中获取任何他想要的讯息。为什么？他在每一句话背后隐含着这个疑问。然而布鲁斯老爷从未回答过他的问题。

也许是因为最近哥谭发生的一切阻断了布鲁斯老爷宣泄情绪的可能性。詹姆斯·戈登入狱，法尔科尼归来，黑帮大战，整个哥谭陷入灾难性的阴谋中。蝙蝠侠没有机会去为一个死去的同伴悲痛。

但迪克少爷从不仅仅是个同伴。他们埋葬了夜翼，但是他们无法埋葬他们所共有的记忆。

唯一令他得到一丝安慰的是布鲁斯老爷平静的外表下依然有着被年轻人的英年早逝而触动和折磨的蛛丝马迹，并且这痕迹随着时间的逝去而逐渐变得明显。尤其是最近几天，突然间，仿佛开启了某个阀门，他所预期的反应终于开始轮番袭击。布鲁斯老爷变得焦躁，易怒，整夜地呆在蝙蝠洞里，并且甚至不允许他留在自己身边，总是找借口或是用更粗暴的方式将他打发回大宅里。并且，还有一个更加明显的情绪性焦虑特征。

暴饮暴食。

“今晚依然是两份奶酪三明治，烩鸡胸肉，蔬菜沙拉和奶昔？”阿尔弗雷德彬彬有礼地询问电脑前面的主人，“我没有记错？”

“是的，阿尔弗雷德，谢谢。”布鲁斯老爷流畅地回答道，眼神没有从电脑上移开。

“我会把鸡胸肉换成抱子甘蓝，奶昔换成苏打水，三明治减少到半份，并且只加一片奶酪。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你需要控制饮食，老爷。”

布鲁斯老爷总算把头转了过来。“我不需要。”他说，带着点恼怒，仿佛被他的节食菜谱冒犯了。

“你在这个星期里长了 **五磅** ，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德平和地叙述自己的理由，“我可不想让你那十几件用途各异的蝙蝠装因为没有人能穿得上它们而白白浪费。”

布鲁斯老爷瞪大了眼睛，似乎第一次意识到自己每晚的夜宵份量在逐渐增加，伴随着体重一起。

“你在为什么而焦虑不安，布鲁斯老爷？”面对着那张显得有些错愕的脸，他终于还是问了出来，“也许你可以告诉我。”

某种位于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩中间的瞪视在静默中停留在他身上，阿尔弗雷德几乎确信下一秒布鲁斯老爷便会张开嘴，把一切缠绕在心头的烦恼和折磨倾吐出来。

但那便不会是他的布鲁斯老爷了。

“我很好。”布鲁斯老爷沉闷地说，转过身去，恢复了低哑的腔调，“早点休息，阿尔弗雷德，今晚别给我送夜宵来了。”

 

Part 2

迪克失联了八天。第一天他以为年轻人仅仅是因为任务的缘故而错过了通讯的时间。毕竟在前一天晚上迪克不无兴奋地告诉他，他明天的任务要求他飞越半个地球进行一次空中突袭。第二天他开始担心起来，因为观鸟者和马龙先生定下过约定，如果超过三天不联系便意味着行动失败，需要出动蝙蝠紧急救援。有那么一会儿他瞪着无声无息的通讯频道，真的开始考虑是否该跳进蝙蝠翼里一路飞到英国对诛网进行一次突袭。但他选择相信迪克。他相信迪克能处理好一切。迪克可以完成任务，可以消除一切怀疑打入诛网内部，这对他来说并不是什么难事。

他相信迪克。即使是在他告诉迪克他需要知道他是否被折磨得破碎不堪，丢失自我的时候。他从内心深处知道迪克不会破碎。他知道迪克永远不会丢失那颗热烈的，勇敢的，令人动容的心脏。他从未有一刻怀疑过年轻人是否合格，是否值得他托付。 **他从未对迪克失望。** 也许有时候他不会明显地表露出来，也许有时候他所说的话恰恰相反。

那一天，在蝙蝠洞里，他用拳头和怒骂逼迫迪克向自己证明他依然是合格的，他依然是他所信任的那个战士。他逼迫迪克放弃一切来完成他的任务，他需要知道自己是否还能获得迪克的忠诚。

然而事实上，他从未有一天怀疑过迪克的忠诚。他并不需要迪克证明这一点。但他需要迪克重新活过来，重新获得生命的动力，即使他必须对整个世界伪装死去——无论是用拳头，牙齿还是眼泪，他需要迪克向他证明 **这一点** 。他需要知道迪克已经将所有怒火都宣泄出来，尽管他知道他所做的依然无法挽回年轻人所受到的伤害。

当他们结束那场荒唐的，孩子气的打斗，当迪克战胜了他，接着在他怀抱中终于颤抖着无声地哭泣起来时，他感到如释重负。迪克依然活着。活在他的手臂之中，颤抖的，年轻的，鲜活的。也许迪克怨恨他所做的一切，也许迪克痛苦，绝望，不知所措。但只要他依然活着。

只要他依然活着，其他的一切便都能被挽回。

第三天。他驾驶蝙蝠翼在圣海德里安女子学院上方来回转了一个小时。他打量着这个伪装成普通女子寄宿学校的杀手特工训练基地。他意识到整个诛网也正在陷入混乱，女子学院中静默无声，来回行走的学员都行色匆匆。

他用吊索从空中将自己降入了学院内部。他潜伏在钟楼背后，恰好听到了奈兹——那个被迪克称为“变态医生”的女人——和一个女特工的对话。通过她们的交谈，他意识到女主管——海伦娜·波提耐莉，迪克的女上司和搭档，也已经失踪三天了。

她和迪克似乎在任务中遭遇了袭击，接着通讯便中断了。他们所乘坐的飞机消失在北非上空，至今没有找到残骸。

他悄无声息地回到了哥谭，又等待了三天。他确信诛网已经出动了所有的力量来搜寻他们的特工，他也派出了自己的无人机。他无法亲自去沙漠中搜救迪克，哥谭陷入了战争之中，他需要击败整个正义联盟来获取地狱蝙蝠装甲来从天启星救回达米安，他几乎没有时间，没有一分一秒的机会来考虑迪克是否平安无恙。然而无论他如何被其他的事件转移走所有的注意力，他的一部分似乎依然被遗忘在了那片广阔无尽的沙漠中，被烈日烘烤，被灼烧和折磨。

第七天是最艰难的一天。他在午后起床的时候砸坏了闹钟。他忘记控制力道结果一拳打断了一个街头混混的八根骨头，因此不得不把那个浑身抽搐的家伙放进蝙蝠车后座里送进医院以免他因为断骨戳破内脏而内出血死在街道上。他对前来拜访的吉姆·科里根问出了一个截然而止的问题。他试图要求科里根运用他那撼天动地的力量和预知能力帮助他寻找迪克的下落。他知道幽灵一定知道迪克的死亡只是一个假象，就像它永远能看透所有其他凡人自扰的幻觉一样。而幽灵的寄宿者神秘莫测地微笑起来，摇了摇头，并没有直接回答他的问题，却也没有提供更糟的消息。

他无法向任何人解释自己的心不在焉，太多的事情围绕着他，让他焦头烂额。同时他也太久没有听到那个熟悉的，亲昵的声音在他耳边低喃，絮絮叨叨地对他每天的生活进行赘余的叙述。他的观鸟者依然被困在沙漠之中，弹尽粮绝，挣扎求生。而他似乎也被困在了那里。

他想起了他的那个梦。他梦到 **罗宾死于黎明** 。赫特博士利用催眠和药物让他在一个漫长的梦境中无比清晰地体验到罗宾是如何忠诚勇敢地为自己而战，并最终为自己而死。而尽管无比清晰地明白那只是一个梦境，他也在实验结束后几乎失去了继续成为蝙蝠侠的动力。他几乎放弃一切，放弃他的使命和责任，仅仅因为他梦到 **迪克死了** 。

阿尔弗雷德提醒他他正在压力性暴食。提姆认为他最近的精神状态不可信任，并建议他休息一段时间，他们因此大吵了一架。杰森似乎意识到了什么，因此减少了自己说话时的尖刻程度。达米安重新回到了他的身边，这是唯一令他感到宽慰的事情。这是一个奇迹，一线在绝望中浮现的生机。然而在超能力耗尽后男孩很快便离开了哥谭——也许这和他拖延了三天才将迪克的“死讯”告诉男孩有关。当他说出那句话的时候，他几乎是在瞬间看到男孩眼神中原本的信任和关爱飞快地流失，仿佛在黎明时分归去的萤火虫。

达米安在临别前大吼大叫了一通。他没有认真倾听那些孩子气的，严重的指控究竟都是些什么。他自己的烦心事已经够多了。但他听到了“你竟然瞒着我”、“你怎么敢”、“那是格雷森，父亲”和“为什么你没有照顾好他”。

“为什么你没有照顾好他！”男孩尖锐的吼叫依然在他耳边回响，“我只是离开了几个月，而你就弄丢了这个家族里我 **唯一** 在乎的东西——”

他不清楚达米安是否是认真的。他不知道迪克是否真的曾经是，或者依然是他的家族里达米安唯一在乎过的东西。他不知道他缺席的那一年里迪克和达米安之间究竟经历了什么。但他知道达米安对迪克有着绝对的忠诚——就像迪克对他的一样。

他知道他完完全全地惹恼了他的儿子。达米安回到了奥古岛，并且在短时间内不会再回哥谭。

第八天晚上，他依然没有收到观鸟者的通讯。因为汤米·埃利奥特造成的动乱，他整整二十四小时没有进食，阿尔弗雷德为他送来了丰盛的夜宵，但他却依然没有胃口。他的鼻腔里依然充斥着血腥味，他紧盯着屏幕，试图找出谜语人的谜语指向何处——

有飞行器从地下通道进入停泊平台的轰鸣声从背后传来。他没有回头。也许是提姆，是他从日本归来，有了新的线索。他需要专注于解谜，而不是被其他任何无关紧要的事情分心。

“老天！”一个熟悉的，过分戏剧化的声音从他背后传来，“布鲁斯，你身上发生了什么事情！”

他猛地回过头。他的动作太过迅猛，他几乎扭到了脊椎。并且他显然因此把来访者吓了一跳。

皮肤深了两个色号的，眼窝深陷，整个人瘦了一圈的迪克·格雷森慌张地后退了一步，在他的瞪视下不安地挠了挠长长了些的头发，然后清了清嗓子。

“好香。”那个失联了八天的人吸了吸鼻子，在他的注视下堂而皇之地朝着阿尔弗雷德放在一边的餐盘走去，“我好饿，布鲁斯，我有——我想是 **八天** ——没有吃过东西了。他们只给我输液——”声音消失了，迪克把自己埋进了一堆食物里。

当迪克开始吃他的第二个三明治并且努力和泰图斯争抢一块火腿肉的时候，他才终于找到自己的声音。“你不应该在这里。”他发现自己听起来干涩且过分凶恶，“诛网会发现你的失踪——”

“哦他们不会的。”迪克透过塞了满嘴的食物含混不清地说，“我偷偷从病房里溜走的时候，他们全部都围在另外一个房间里检查那个有变异心脏的婴儿。半小时前海伦娜刚刚在重症监护室里醒了过来，她会帮我打掩护的。”

“你才 **刚刚** 清醒？”他低吼道，从座椅上站了起来，“而你决定立刻飞越太平洋来这里吃一个 **三明治** ？”

当他站起来的时候他才真正意识到迪克消瘦了多少。他的脸颊凹陷下去，嘴唇也干燥开裂，到处都是晒伤的深色痕迹。然而那双蓝色的眼睛却依然明亮，并且他在其中看到了熟悉的火焰。

“别那么紧张，B。”迪克用他依然连着输液针头的手背擦了擦嘴角，却忽略了下巴上的酱汁，“他们说我很好——比任何一个徒步在沙漠里穿越了一个星期的人都好。而且，我想见见你。真人。面对面。你知道的。”年轻人走上前来，展开了双臂，“八天都没联系到我，我猜你一定急坏了。”

他恶狠狠地瞪着迪克，瞪着那张受尽折磨的脸颊，决心不回答这个问题。

尽管他垂着手臂无声地提供了拒绝的回应，但迪克还是把手臂环过他的后背，给了他一个巨大的令人窒息的拥抱。年轻人把脸埋在他的胸前，在蝙蝠标志上磨蹭了一会儿，这不由得让他担忧起那些酱汁是否也被蹭到了上面。

“知道吗。”迪克用他几乎听不清的音量轻声说，“在沙漠里，我抱着那个婴儿，我想起了你告诉我的那个故事——那个梦。然后——然后我就一直走了下去。”

“梦？”他闷闷地问道。

“罗宾死于黎明。”迪克说，低笑了一声，“我知道，你大概已经忘了，那是一个无关紧要的，乱七八糟的梦。但我还记得——而它让我走了下去，B。是它让我活了下来。”

“那只是个梦。”他哑声说，“是 **你** 让自己活了下来。”

“我想那个梦提醒了我你还在等我。在这里，在哥谭。”迪克说，叹了口气，“我可不好意思让你一直等着。那是件很不厚道的事情。”

他吸了口气，几乎把胸腔中沸腾不休的那句话说出口，他几乎告诉迪克他有多么担忧和焦虑，他几乎告诉迪克自己也依然记得那个梦境。

“你好像胖了。”

而迪克的一句话成功让他把一切都吞了回去，就像迪克刚才一口气吞下一个三明治一样。

迪克离开后，他很快便破解出了谜语人留下的线索。

接着，在接下来的几个星期里，迪克几乎每晚都会偷偷飞回哥谭享用阿尔弗雷德精心准备的夜宵。他不得不因此顶住管家谴责和担忧的目光坚持要求他准备两人份的食物。而每次阿尔弗雷德对着被吃得一干二净的空盘子叹气的时候，他也只好装作不知情般盯着电脑，然后打出一两个饱嗝。

然而迪克的哀求和借口总能让他在第二天重复这令人不齿的欺骗行径。诛网的伙食太差，八天的沙漠求生消耗太大，海伦娜罚他不许吃晚饭，老虎忘了带上他准备好的甜点补充包。各种各样的理由让他心烦意乱，不得不屈服于饥饿的年轻人。

很快他的体重便恢复到了正常水平，而迪克吹气球般胖了起来。

 

END


End file.
